Before the Legion (abandoned)
by Death Damsel
Summary: Each of the main Legion of Super Heroes origin story, Brainaic 5, Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, and Phantom Girl. These are all people who never really thought of being heroes. In the end they are the protector's of the galaxy.
1. Brainaic 5

The world is spinning and refuses to stop. I fall onto all fours, not being able to stand any longer. My head aches like nothing I have ever felt before. My heart rate and breathing continue to increase in speed. The care taker that has known me all my eight years rushes over to me.

"Brainaic 5, you need to take your medicine," the robot instructs. It pulls out a small clear bottle filled with bright blue pills. It pulls one out and puts it to my lips.

"Open your mouth and swallow," it demands. I keep my lips closed tightly. I stand up; trying to show the robot I am all better. It still shoves the pill to my lips. I shake my head and lean backwards. The robot is getting mad at my refusal of the drug. He comes closer and attempts to shove the drug down my throat. I yet again refuse and it slants his robotic eyes in frustration.

"Take the pill," it grabs my throat and pulls me forward.

"STOP!" Brande, a human, walks over to me and yanks me away from the robot's grasp. He gives the robot an evil glare before walking out. He lets go of my hand as soon as we get out the room. He is really strong.

He turns around and faces me, "Brainaic 5, I have custody of you now so you are going to live with me." My eyes widen as I stare up at the human. "Don't worry little one, it will be a lot better than here."

He starts to gusher me to a large space ship located outside of my living complex. I look around actively; I have never been outside before.

I enter the gigantic space ship and we soon take off. I stare out the window as we leave my home planet. I continue to stare, the planet gets smaller and smaller as leave orbit. Soon being nothing than a speck of dust in a large galaxy, even smaller than that.

**In the comics, Brande is a shape shifter, so he's not human. But I decided I would write I like this. This story will be just a series of one shots when I feel like. If a lot of people request it I will write another chapter, but other than that…**


	2. Triplicate Girl

"MOM DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" I shouted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's for the best honey," my mother said stoically. I squirmed around, whimpering like a baby.

"Luornu Durgo, if you do not remain still we will sedate you," The guard cared less about me as much as mother does.

I don't listen to the creep and one of him pulls out a sedative and shoots it into my throat.

"This is taking away my rights," I said, the sedative is started to fill my veins. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"That's a good girl," one of the guard's duplicate's said. My eyes were so heavy I couldn't tell which one of the three were speaking.

I finally gave into the sedative and fell fast asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up in a nut house room; I was wearing the ugliest orange jumpsuit possibly. I stood up and went to the door. There was a small square in the door with three vertical steel bars.

I peeped through the bars to see my mother talking to the head supervisor of this dump.

"Will I still get the help benefits?" My mother asked the guard in her sweet victim tone.

"Yes maim," the supervisor replied stoically. "We will take good care of her."

"Oh thank you!" she placed her hands over her heart, trying to look all innocent like. She leaned in and pecked the guard on the cheek and skipped merrily away.

Anger was boiling up to my ears.

_I can't stand this! So what my triplicates have their own personalities! It doesn't make me some kind of nut job! _I folded my arms across my chest. I sighed heavily and then turned into my three duplicates.

_My first duplicate had neon white hair, lips, and eyes._

_My second duplicate had neon orange hair, lips and eyes._

_My third duplicate had neon purple hair, lips and eyes._

_We all had different tastes, which why is that a crime?_

_White likes cute animal movies; Purple likes action packed movies; Orange LOVES horror movies. It's all little things like that. I don't get why I need to be in an asylum._

There is a bed for each of the back walls and we all go and sit on one, our fingers cradling our faces. We heard a loud argument coming from outside the door. We all got up and combined and raced to the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a human male in his mid twenties with soft orange hair arguing with the supervisor.

_That's not something you see everyday_, I snickered.

"That is unjust and not fair to Luornu!" the human said.

_He knows my name?! _I leaned closer to get a better look at him. _I remember now! _I thought. _He's Brande, a multimillionaire! Why is he here and talking about me though?_

I strain my ears to hear the conversation better.

"If you want that monstrosity take her, one less thug to take care of," The supervisor said coldly.

"One, she is not a thug. Two, I already have custody of her! SO if you would be so kind, I would take her now," Brande stared into the Supervisor's eyes evilly.

"No coming back!" The supervisor said bitterly. He pulled out a ring of keys and walked towards me.

_He's really going to let me out! _I started to get anxiety, _GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

The supervisor opened the door and I practically fell out. Brande bent down and picked me up.

"Easy there tiger," Brande chuckled as he helped me up.

"What's a tiger?" I asked as he started to gusher me out of the asylum.

"That's for another time," Brande said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We walked out of the complex and I saw a big gigantic space ship. Just sitting there on the lawn.

"Whoa," I stared at the ship as if in a trance.

"If you think this is cool, wait till you see your new home," Brande chuckled. I looked at him in disbelief, but he nodded a yes. You couldn't tell on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming like a little girl.

As we were walking up to the step, Brande spoke, "You can turn into your three forms, it won't scare me."

As we walked into the space ship, I let out my duplicates.

We all practically dog piled him with our bodies and our thank you's.

"Let's leave this trash hole," He said as he left and went into what I'm guessing to be the engine room.

All of us sat next to the window and watched our planet being slowly engulfed by space. We all looked at each other.

We were all starting a new life where we could be ourselves.

"AWESOME!" we all shouted as we did a three way high five.

**They do it in the comics/show were Triplicate girl isn't a founding member, but I'm writing the story this way. I hope you like! **

**Background info: Triplicate Girl's real name is Luorno Durgo and she's from the planet Cargg. On Cargg, all of the people can split into three separate bodies. BUT! All the bodies are the same person. Lourno Durgo [ A.k.a. Triplicate Girl ] has a disorder that makes it so each of her separate bodies have different personalities. Thus her being in an asylum. **


	3. Saturn Girl

"Mother?" I looked into my mother's eyes. She sighed before returning my gaze.

"What?" she asked as if disgusted, and took a sip of her drink.

"I would like to…" I trailed off, staring at my shoe. She gave me another disgusted look and continued to drink her alcoholic beverage.

"To join the science police," I finished. I guess she wasn't expecting me to say this because she spitted out her drink across the table.

"WHAT?!" she looked at me with an expression I had never seen in her eyes. It was a mix of hatred and disgust, and pure utter shock.

I stood a little straighter, showing her I wasn't going to back down.

"You heard me," I looked into her eyes with a determined glare. She gave a gaze of envy as she got up to fill her glass. She filled her glass before speaking.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she said as she raised her newly filled glass to her lips.

I thought this over, I wasn't really expecting the conversation to last this long…

"To go on the Star Ship that is scheduled for earth," I said, looking out the window opposite of me.

There was a silence that engulfed the whole house. She jugged down several glasses, getting drunker and drunker.

Her eyes started to become dilated, "Why wou thee asep you? You nothin bu a spoil brat!" she raised her half-filled glass to her lips.

She must really be drunk…

"I can read minds, _remember_?" I tapped the side of my head. She sat her glass down and stared at the floor as if it had all the answers to life.

"Jus lie your farther," her eyes started to get red at the thought of my deceased father. You could tell tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, "Go, be a failer lie your farther! Dis this family, dis the name: Ardeen!" She made a shoo gesture with her hand.

"I will not be a failure! I will help people like dad did!" I yelled. I quickly ran to my room. I sank to the bottom of the floor, my head cupped in my hands.

"I will not be a failure!" I confidently mumbled to myself. I dragged myself up and brought down my suitcase from the top shelf in my closet.

I filled my luggage with the essentials: Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, a few pairs of clothes, and a couple other things. I took out my backpack and put my wallet in it and few other things.

"I'm ready to leave this skank hole," I mumbled angrily to myself.

I walked out of room and walked towards to the door. Before I could get out my mother shouted one last discourage at me.

"Wever come ba laser," she drunkly said as she filled her mouth with more alcohol.

I slammed the door and headed for the star ship land off.

I'm going to help people, not be a disappointment of a daughter. I'm doing this for dad, not mother. Hopefully they'll accept me… I mean they have to. Right?

**I couldn't really find any information about Imra's home… so I improvised… it's not the best and I think Imra comes from a rich house hold :P Eh, her mom is a drunk acholic and her father died which he was a telepath too… tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	4. Cosmic Boy

I sat on my bed, my face in between my fingers. A soft knock came from my door.

"Rokk, honey, are you okay?" My mother poked her head through the door. I looked at her and then back down at the floor.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. I looked up at her as she sat next to me.

"Honey, I know things are bad. But I promise things will only get better," she rubbed my back soothingly. I slanted my eyed are her and sat up straighter.

"How? Enlighten me, how will things get better?" I asked venomously. I looked into my mother's soft eyes, not believing the words that just came out of her lips.

She carefully took my hands into hers and placed a thin strip of metal in my fingers. I looked at my fingers and gasped.

"Star ship," I read aloud. I looked at her with questioning eyes, not believing what was in my fingers. Before I could speak, she spoke.

"It's scheduled for Earth. Now, I want you to make a better life for yourself. You just have to visit," A small sparkle appeared in her eyes as she looked into mine. I bear hugged her, smiling widely.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best mom in the galaxy!"

"Ah now dear, you need to get packed," she said as she pried me from her body. I jumped from my bed and instantly began to pack. I soon left my little run down house and began on my journey.

"Bye Bye, Braal. Hello Earth," I whispered to myself as I walked up to the Star Ship port. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

**This is not my best work… But at least I got it done. **

**I hoped you enjoyed! I will try harder on the next chapter which will most likely be Lightning Lad unless I change my mind.**


End file.
